The Internet is commonly used to provide access to data services providers. The ease for establishing a connection with a data service provider over the Internet has resulted in data service providers having dedicated service portals. However, because of the large number of different data service providers, data service users have to become proficient in using the interface for each different data service provider, which leads to mistakes and errors. In addition, peripherals and equipment must be configured to interface with different data services, which also leads to mistakes and errors.